<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of paper bunnies and coffee cups by colattae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160939">of paper bunnies and coffee cups</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae'>colattae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barista!San, Cafe Owner!Seonghwa, Dancer!Wooyoung, M/M, also grammar errors, another messy work, cafe worker!hongjoong, cafe worker!jongho, dancer!mingi, not sure what is this, patissier!yunho, this is supposed to be a coffee shop au, woosan's enthusiast!yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a bunch of paper bunnies and several coffee cups for Choi San to finally realize what Jung Wooyoung actually wanted to say.</p><p>***</p><p>0564335</p><p>San stared at the bunny shaped origami laid on his hand. He frowned, as he noticed a different number set written on it. He took another paper bunny from his pocket and compared the number written on both of the bunny's ear. Still confused, San shrugged as he put both of them back into his pocket, not knowing what messages was delivered by the numbers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. wooyoung's story: the paper bunnies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by a web drama, Milky Love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh? You came earlier today!" Wooyoung heard Yunho's voice as soon as he entered the coffee shop. He waved at the older and approached the older who was arranging some cake slices into the counter.</p><p>"Wow, is that your new recipe, Yun?" Wooyoung looked at the counter, wondering how Yunho always comes up with new recipe every week.</p><p>"Of course! Just wait until you taste it, you'll love it!"</p><p>Wooyoung just chuckled and walked to 'his' table, a small table for two placed at the corner next to the window so he could always look at the view outside. It always been his favorite seat since the first time he entered the coffee shop, the first time he saw that one barista who-</p><p>"Here's your caramel latte," a familiar voice startled Wooyoung as he was about to take out his books from his backpack.</p><p>"B-but I haven't ordered yet though?" <em>'Dammit why did I have to stutter in front of him??'</em> Wooyoung cursed in his mind.</p><p>"Well, you always ordered caramel latte every time you come here so I prepared it beforehand," the young man answered with a soft smile. <em>'He looks freaking good today...also those eyes...I feel like I could just stare at his eyes all day long if I-'</em></p><p>"Wooyoung-ssi?" The young man's voice cut Wooyoung's thought.</p><p>"...huh?"</p><p>"Why did you stare at me? Is there something wrong? Or do you want me to bring you other beverage?"</p><p>"I'm not-Oh my God I didn't mean to stare at you I'm so sorry!" Wooyoung panicked as he waved his hands, he didn't want the young man to think of him as some kind of stalker or something. <em>'I must be crazy...why did I stare at him??'</em> Wooyoung cursed again in his mind. Then something clicked in his head.</p><p>"Wait, how did you know my name?" Wooyoung asked the barista.</p><p>"Oh, Yunho told me the other day, I heard you two used to attend the same dance academy?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm still attending but Yunho rarely comes to the academy now since he's also working here,"</p><p>"I see. Anyway, I need to go back to do things so feel free to call me if you need something," Wooyoung nodded as the barista continued, "and you can call me San anyway, or Choi San, or Sannie, whatever you like," San pointed at his name tag placed on his chest with 'Choi San' written on it, and he smiled at Wooyoung again as he took his tray from Wooyoung's table.</p><p>"Thank you, Sanshine!" <em>'Sanshine??? Are you crazy Jung Wooyoung?? You're not close enough with him to call him with a nickname!'</em> Wooyoung cursed silently as he heard a soft chuckle came from San as the barista walked back to the counter. Wooyoung ruffled his hair furiously and decided to open his book to start his study.</p><p>***</p><p>Wooyoung stared at the counter, silently watching as he could see Yunho arranging another tray of cake slices into the cake counter. He sighed and scooped a piece of cake Yunho gave him earlier, his eyes moved to San as the barista busily prepared another batch of order from their customer. Wooyoung spent almost five minutes to finish his remaining cake while watching the café staffs busily doing their work.</p><p>"There's no way I can confess to him today..." Wooyoung mumbled. Yes. He's been admiring the barista since the first day he stepped into the café, and that was the reason he came to the café almost every day. He sighed again as he took a paper bunny made from a cute napkin he folded earlier. Wooyoung hesitated for a while, then he took his pen and wrote some numbers on the bunny's ear.</p><p>
  <em>3880</em>
</p><p>Wooyoung looked at the paper bunny again and caressed its ear. Satisfied, he put the paper bunny next to his empty coffee cup. He collected his belonging into his backpack, and leaves the coffee shop, hoping his paper bunny could meet the right person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. wooyoung's story: first date(?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung was about to make his way from the book store when he recognized a familiar figure in front of the store.</p><p>
  <em>San!</em>
</p><p>Wooyoung's heart skipped a beat, but San obviously didn't know that Wooyoung was a few steps behind him since he was busily looking at his phone and looking around, as if he was lost. Wooyoung decided to gather his courage and approached the barista.</p><p>"Choi San...ssi?" Wooyoung decided to use honorific after his embarrassing mistake the last time at the café. He tried so hard to hide his gasp as the tall barista turned around.</p><p>"Oh, Wooyoung-ssi? What a coincidence! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I just finished buying some books," Wooyoung pointed at the book store and lifted up his bag of books, "and what about you?"</p><p>"Well, Yunho went to his dance academy but he left his spare clothes at the café. He called me to deliver them to the academy but he didn't give a right direction to me. He just told me that his academy is around 100 meters from the book store," San sighed as he lifted a shopping bag in his hand.</p><p><em>'This is your chance Jung Wooyoung! You can spend some time with him today!'</em> Wooyoung could feel his inner self screaming in his head. He cleared his throat and gathered his courage to ask the barista.</p><p>"Uhmm...do you want me to take you there? I have to take some of my stuff there anyway so..."</p><p>"Really? Thank you so much! I'll treat you your favorite latte at our café later! Promise?" San lifted his hand asking for a pinky promise. Wooyoung couldn't help but smile at the barista's cute gesture, and linked his pinky with San's.</p><p>"Sure! Well, shall we...shall we go now?" Wooyoung pointed at the way, trying to calm himself down after his 'little skinship' with San. How he wished the academy isn't so close so he could spend more time with the barista.</p><p>"I see that you come to our café really often," San talked to Wooyoung as they walked.</p><p>"Yeah...Yunho forced me to come saying he'll treat me cakes sometimes. Also, it's really a nice place to study too," said Wooyoung.</p><p>"Ah...I see..." San's reaction made Wooyoung regretted his answer. '<em>I should've said that I like his coffee too...or should I just say it now? But what if it sounds awkward to him? I don't want him to think of me as...'</em></p><p>"Wooyoung-ah watch out!" San grabbed Wooyoung's hand when the latter tripped at the stairs as they were about to walk across the pedestrian bridge. Wooyoung gasped, but fortunately San grabbed his hand before he fell onto the ground. Their eyes met each other's for a second, before Wooyoung awkwardly let go San's hand.</p><p>"Thank you, San,"</p><p>"No problem, but watch your steps though, you're a dancer, aren't you? Can't risk for any injury on your legs, right?" Wooyoung just nodded at San's words after collecting his bag of books he dropped earlier.</p><p>"Come on, you should walk on the inner side, at least I can save you again if something happens...wait, I mean we don't want something bad to happen but it's better safe than sorry right?" San giggled at his own twisted words. Wooyoung could feel his awkwardness fading out and started to giggle at San.</p><p>How he wished the academy was way further than it actually is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. wooyoung's story: curiosity kills the cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few days after the little incident. Wooyoung was practising his routines in the academy when he heard a familiar voice from outside his practice room.</p><p>"Alright alright, I know I owe you something for bringing my clothes here the other day, okay? No need to keep mentioning it though. So, what is it, huh?"</p><p>
  <em>‘Yunho?’</em>
</p><p>"So, you're gonna confess to him today? But what if he's not coming to the café today?"</p><p><em>‘Confess?’</em> Wooyoung tilted his head confusedly, he turned the speaker volume down slightly so he could hear Yunho's voice better.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I'll ask him to come today. Geez it's been a while since I come to the academy and I can't stay longer just to escort someone to get your silly confession, huh? This gonna cost you a lot, San-ah,"</p><p><em>‘San gonna confess to someone? But who? Why does he need Yunho to convince that person to go to the café?’</em> So many questions popped in Wooyoung's head that he didn't realise when one of his dance team members entered the room and called him.</p><p>"Wooyoung-ah, what are you doing? Why did you turn the volume down? We need to continue our team's dance routine, come on,"</p><p><em>‘Do I know this person? Wait, if he's Yunho's acquaintance, there's a little chance that I know this person too, right? San asked Yunho to take him to the café when he knows</em> <em>that</em> <em>Yunho is currently visiting our academy...does that mean he's one of our academy members? Who is it??’</em> Wooyoung still lost in his thoughts when suddenly a hand waved in front of his face.</p><p>"Earth to Wooyoung, hellooo can you hear me?" Wooyoung shook his head as he snapped into reality thanks to the other.</p><p>"Oh, Mingi! When did you get here?" Mingi frowned, he crossed his hands as he finished switching the music currently played to their team's song.</p><p>"I've been here since like...five hours ago?" Wooyoung laughed at Mingi's answer to his question.</p><p>"Don't be silly, Min. You were here after I finished my solo routines like...five times? It's approximately one hour ago. You just went out to buy some snacks, don't you?"</p><p>"Well if you're concentrate enough to remember the exact time I arrived here, why didn't you hear me earlier? Did something bother you?" Mingi asked the other. Wooyoung shook his head, he grabbed Mingi's shoulder as he led him to the center of the room to start their group practice.</p><p>"Nothing, Min. By the way, can I leave earlier today? I ummm... I forgot that I ordered some books from the store and the bookstore owner just texted me earlier that my orders are ready to be picked today. I'm afraid that they'll already closed if I don't leave earlier from here,"</p><p>"Sure, you really study hard for this, huh? I'm so proud of you," Mingi patted Wooyoung's head. Wooyoung just smiled at Mingi as he positioned himself to their team formation.</p><p>But actually, his head still full of his own thoughts he hoped his team members won't be able to read his mind.</p><p>***</p><p>Wooyoung found himself at the bookstore two hours later, but he didn't really do what he said to Mingi earlier.</p><p>At least, he also did something other than picking his book order.</p><p>He flipped at the pages of comic book he picked earlier, but his thought was somewhere else.</p><p>
  <em>‘Should I go to the café now? According to what Yunho said earlier, San will confess to someone today...but do I want to know who this lucky person is? Am I ready for this? But I still want to know...’</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry, but do you want to buy this comic too? If you do, you should go to the cashier now, we're about to close the store in ten minutes," Wooyoung looked at the person talked to him, smiling as he placed the comic book back into the shelf.</p><p>"No, I don't. I've got everything I need actually, thank you," Wooyoung politely bowed to the part time worker and walked towards the exit door. Wooyoung rummaged his backpack searching for his phone as he walked, only to find the device wasn't there.</p><p>"Wait, did I leave my phone at the academy?" Wooyoung mumbled as he continue rummaging his backpack, "ahh it must be at the locker when I change my clothes earlier...never mind I'll just get it tomorrow, it's not like I'm expecting a phone call or something," Wooyoung decided to went home instead going back to the academy to take his phone.</p><p>But he didn't go home immediately.</p><p>Instead, he found himself standing outside his favorite café fifteen minutes later.</p><p>He couldn't bring himself to enter the café, as his curiosity were answered just by looking at the café window.</p><p>Inside the café, there was San, looking and giggling at someone who even Wooyoung think will look better together with San instead of him.</p><p>Wooyoung stared mindlessly as San handed something to the person, as the other received it while smiling brightly. Wooyoung squinted his eyes to look at the object San handed to the other person clearer.</p><p>A Chimmy plushie.</p><p>Wooyoung tried to hold a single drop of tear threatening to fall from his eyes, as he looked at the couple inside the café smiled happily at each other. He stared at the whole situation for one last time before he made his way towards his home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. wooyoung's story: the accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, this is our schedule plan for the new branch. We will focus mostly on the group performance but we'll also have a few individual classes." Mingi explained the schedule to Wooyoung as they left the practice room.</p><p><em>'Why did I even bother to go there?'</em> Wooyoung couldn't focus on Mingi's words as he still lost in his thoughts.</p><p>"The group performance will have a total five sessions and for the individual class we each have three sessions, okay?" Wooyoung only hummed as they walked to the locker room downstairs.</p><p>
  <em>'I know I only have a little chance with San...He looks good together with his crush yesterday, they're just a perfect couple...'</em>
</p><p>"Anyway, Yunho was looking for you yesterday but you already left to the book store. I told him to call your number but he said you didn't pick up your phone, where were you going? Wooyoung-ah?"</p><p>
  <em>'I should stop visiting the café ...I can't bear looking at him anymore, not when I know he already has a perfect boyfriend...but what if Yunho asking me why I stopped coming to their café? Would it be weird if I tell him the real reason? Nah, if he asked me, I'll just say that I...'</em>
</p><p>"Wooyoung-ah watch out!!"</p><p>Too late. Wooyoung's eyes widened as his steps were cut off by a weird empty feeling of the lack of ground under his feet. His whole body reacted to the situation immediately as his hand grabbed at the empty air, his body slammed onto the stepped floor of the stairway. He could sense the fright of being injured inside him arisen as he felt a sharp pain piercing his ankle. After a few rolls he could feel that he finally reached a solid floor as he let out a whimper. The last thing he heard was Mingi's voice calling his name worriedly, before everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay, this is the end of wooyoung's pov of the story, the next chapter will be san's pov, so please look forward to it!</p><p>also, kudos and comments are really appreciated, so feel free to leave some, thank you! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. san's story: a boy and his paper bunnies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always the same days, same routines, same things for Choi San since the first day he worked at the café. He would prepare things at the morning, made cups of coffee and lattes for his customer until his shift ended and went straight home to regain his energy for the next day. San started to feel bored with his routines and almost consider that another job would be better for him.</p><p>Until this guy started to come to the café he worked at.</p><p>His name was Jung Wooyoung, he heard, and San happened to know that Wooyoung was Yunho's friend at the dance academy before Yunho started to work at the café with him.</p><p>The dancer clearly caught his eyes every time he visited the café, as San sometimes caught himself staring at Wooyoung's figure. He always admired how cute Wooyoung looked when he focused on reading his book, sometimes pouted his lips as he couldn't solve the problem he worked at. San tried to hide his giggle at the sight as he didn't want Wooyoung to think of him as a weird guy.</p><p><em>‘He will come again today, right?’ </em>San thought as he prepared another batch of order for his customer.</p><p>"Oh? You came earlier today!" Yunho's voice slightly distracted him as he handed a cup of coffee to a customer, then he saw Wooyoung entered the coffee shop. He saw Wooyoung waved at Yunho and approached the older who was arranging some cake slices into the counter.</p><p>"Wow, is that your new recipe, Yun?" San couldn't help but smile at the sight of Wooyoung looking at the counter, admiring Yunho's collection of fancy cakes.</p><p>"Of course! Just wait until you taste it, you'll love it!" Yunho answered while setting the cake display so the customers can see them better.</p><p>San stared as Wooyoung smiled at Yunho before he walked to his favorite table, a small table for two placed at the corner next to the window. San realized that the spot has been Wooyoung's favorite seat since the first time he visited the coffee shop, the first time he saw the dancer and San also realized that Wooyoung always ordered the same things.</p><p>San suddenly got an idea, he couldn't help but smile as he prepared Wooyoung's favorite beverage. San took Yunho's cake tray and carefully placed the cup he prepared earlier, then he walked towards Wooyoung's table.</p><p>"Here's your caramel latte," San said politely as he placed the cup onto Wooyoung's table. Wooyoung, who was about to take out his books from his backpack, frowned as he was a little taken aback.</p><p>
  <em>‘Did I do this wrongly? Why is he so taken aback? I just want to impress him a little-‘</em>
</p><p>"B-but I haven't ordered yet though?" Wooyoung cut San's anxious thought. San sighed in relief as he smiled at Wooyoung.</p><p>"Well, you always ordered caramel latte every time you come here so I prepared it beforehand," he answered. Wooyoung just stared at his eyes, and San swore that he could hear his heart beat faster as Wooyoung keep staring at him.</p><p>"Wooyoung-ssi?" San gathered his courage to make Wooyoung stopped staring at him. No, it's not like he hated it, he was just afraid that his cheeks would blush uncontrollably if Wooyoung keep staring at him like that.</p><p>"...huh?"</p><p>"Why did you stare at me? Is there something wrong? Or do you want me to bring you other beverage?" <em>'Well, that was a crap wording, Choi San,'</em></p><p>"I'm not-Oh my God I didn't mean to stare at you I'm so sorry!" he chuckled as he watched Wooyoung waved his hands panickly before Wooyoung continued, "wait, how did you know my name?"</p><p>"Oh, Yunho told me the other day, I heard you two used to attend the same dance academy?" he answered.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm still attending but Yunho rarely comes to the academy now since he's also working here," San nodded at Wooyoung as he listened to the dancer.</p><p>"I see. Anyway, I need to go back to do things so feel free to call me if you need something," he watched Wooyoung nodded as he continued, " and you can call me San anyway, or Choi San, or Sannie, whatever you like," San pointed at his name tag placed on his chest with 'Choi San' written on it, and he smiled at Wooyoung again as he took his tray from Wooyoung's table.</p><p>"Thank you, Sanshine!" <em>'Sanshine? That's cute,' </em>San let out a soft chuckle as he walked back to the counter. After he reached the counter, he saw Wooyoung ruffled his hair furiously (and cutely, he thought) and giggled at the sight before continued his work.</p><p>***</p><p>It was a busy day, indeed. San let out a small sigh as he busily prepared another batch of order from their customer. Normally, he could watch Wooyoung's studying figure from time to time between the customer’s order but it was one of those days where the customers keep lining up, he couldn't even take a five.</p><p>After what feels like a hundred orders, he sighed in relieve as he saw there was no more customer lining up. He glanced at Wooyoung's table, and let out a disappointed sigh as he found the table empty, Wooyoung was nowhere to seen.</p><p>He grabbed a tray to clean up Wooyoung's table, and he stared at the things that was left on the table: an empty cup, a cake plate, and a paper bunny.</p><p>He took the paper bunny, flipped the ears so slightly as he afraid that it would break, when he saw numbers on its ear.</p><p>
  <em>3880</em>
</p><p>"Another set of number, huh?" San looked at the paper bunny again and caressed its ear. If there's one thing he thought was an unusual thing of Wooyoung, it was his habit of leaving a paper bunny with numbers written on its ear every time he visited the café. And if there's one thing he thought was an unusual thing of himself, it was his habit of collecting the paper bunny that Wooyoung left every time he visited the café. San shrugged as he stares at the numbers, then he shoved the paper bunny into his pocket carefully before continuing his work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. san's story: a little date(?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San tapped on his phone furiously, his hands busily tried to balance between typing on his phone and holding a shopping bag.</p><p>"Why is he not replying??" San huffed as he dialed Yunho's phone number, but he got nothing as Yunho didn't answer his call either. Yunho asked him to bring some things he left at the café, as he went to his dance academy to rearrange his schedule so it wouldn't clash with his shift at the café. Yunho already gave San the direction from the café to his dance academy but Choi San, being bad at direction as he is, lost on his way. As expected.</p><p>San was about to dial Yunho's phone number again while looking around when he heard someone called his name behind him.</p><p>"Choi San...ssi?" San turned around to find Wooyoung looked at him, holding a bag of things he couldn't recognize yet.</p><p>"Oh, Wooyoung-ssi? What a coincidence! What are you doing here?" <em>'Why is he using honorifics? He was so cute when he called me Sanshine at the café though...' </em>San thought while waiting for Wooyoung's answer.</p><p>"I just finished buying some books," Wooyoung pointed at the book store and lifted up his bag of books, "and what about you?"</p><p>"Well, Yunho went to his dance academy but he left his spare clothes at the café. He called me to deliver them to the academy but he didn't give a right direction to me. He just told me that his academy is around 100 meters from the book store," San sighed as he lifted the shopping bag in his hand.</p><p>
  <em>'Should I ask him to show me the way to the academy?'</em>
</p><p>"Uhmm...do you want me to take you there? I have to take some of my stuff there anyway so..." San widened his eyes as he felt like Wooyoung could read his mind.</p><p>"Really? Thank you so much! I'll treat you your favorite latte at our café later! Promise?" San lifted his hand asking for a pinky promise. San couldn't help but smile as Wooyoung slowly linked his pinky with San's.</p><p>"Sure! Well, shall we...shall we go now?" Wooyoung pointed at the way and started walking.</p><p><em>'Well, this is kind of awkward...should I start the conversation first?' </em>San scratched his not-so-itchy head as thoughts filled his head.</p><p>"I see that you come to our café really often," San finally talked to Wooyoung as they walked.</p><p>"Yeah...Yunho forced me to come saying he'll treat me cakes sometimes. Also, it's really a nice place to study too," said Wooyoung.</p><p>"Ah...I see..." San was a little taken aback at Wooyoung's answer. <em>'Why did I expect him to say that he comes to our café because he likes my coffee though...I have to work harder on my skill to impress him...' </em>San lost in his thought again when suddenly he witnessed Wooyoung tripping on his steps.</p><p>"Wooyoung-ah watch out!" San grabbed Wooyoung's hand when the dancer tripped at the stairs as they were about to walked across the pedestrian bridge. Wooyoung gasped, but fortunately San grabbed his hand before he fell onto the ground. Their eyes met each other's for a second, before Wooyoung awkwardly let go San's hand.</p><p>"Thank you, San," </p><p>"No problem, but watch your steps though, you're a dancer, aren't you? Can't risk for any injury on your legs, right?" San looked at Wooyoung who grabbed his bag full of books that fell from his hand when he tripped earlier, then sigh in relief when he saw Wooyoung looked fine without any injury from the incident. He stared at Wooyoung as the dancer just nodded at San's words.</p><p>"Come on, you should walk on the inner side, at least I can save you again if something happens...wait, I mean we don't want something bad to happen but it's better safe than sorry right?" <em>'The heck am I saying??' </em>San giggled at his own twisted words. But San could feel the awkwardness fading out as he looked at Wooyoung who started to giggle at him.</p><p>San knew, he should thank Yunho later for making him lost on his way to the academy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. san's story: a confession to make</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few days after the little incident. Or the little date, if San might say. San chuckled as he remembers his encounter with Wooyoung a few days earlier, since it was the first time he met him outside the café. He stared at Wooyoung's favorite table while wiping the counter, realizing that the spot was already occupied by other customer. He frowned. The spot wasn't usually occupied by other people since Wooyoung always came at the same hour.</p><p>
  <em>'Why is he so late today? He won't be able to sit at his favorite seat...'</em>
</p><p>"He is probably having another practice, that's why he won't be able to come today," Yunho said while passing over San.</p><p>"I see...wait, what?" Yunho laughed at San's reaction, then ignored the younger as he prepared another batch of cakes to display.</p><p>San sighed, he wiped out the counter furiously that he didn't realize when Jongho, his co-worker, stood beside him.</p><p>"You like him, don't you?" Jongho blurted out, earning a confused look from San.</p><p>"Huh?" San frowned, he looked at Jongho, then looked at Yunho who still arranging the cakes in the counter.</p><p>"Yunho?? No, I'm not! Wait, it doesn't mean that I hate him, though," San answered and continued wiping the counter.</p><p>"Not Yunho-hyung, hyung," Jongho crossed his arms, "I mean Wooyoung-hyung, you like him, don't you?"</p><p>San stopped as he heard Jongho's words. He stared at his friend before he saw Jongho chuckled at him.</p><p>"Wow, no need to be surprised, hyung. It's written all over your face that you like him,"</p><p>"Is it that obvious??" San gasped, only earning a laugh from Jongho.</p><p>"Well, at least I can read it. Do you have any plan to confess to him?"</p><p>San bite his lips. Of course, he already thought about it, but he was still afraid that his feeling was unrequited and Wooyoung would stop coming to the café to avoid the awkward situation. No, he couldn't bear not to see Wooyoung anymore.</p><p>"If you don't, brace yourself if someone snatched him first though, he's kinda cute," Jongho smirked at San playfully only to earn a smack on his arm.</p><p>
  <em>‘Jongho is right, I need to do something or I'll regret it later.’</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>"Yuuun please, just this time, okay? Remember when I bring your clothes to the academy? I'm giving you a chance to pay me back, you know give and take, right?" San talked through his phone, his other hand tapped at the counter nervously.</p><p>
  <em>"Alright alright, I know I owe you something for bringing my clothes here the other day, okay? No need to keep mentioning it though. So, what is it, huh?"</em>
</p><p>San held his breath for a second as he heard Yunho's voice on the other line, it was the first time he talked to Yunho about this plan.</p><p>"Uhmm...I need you to take Wooyoung to our café today since I'm going to confess to him," San talked faster to hide his nervousness.</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, what? I can't hear you clearly since you talked so fast, talk slower please,"</em>
</p><p>San sighed loudly this time, he rubbed his temple before he talked again.</p><p>"I need you to take Wooyoung to come to our café because...I'm gonna confess to him," San swore he heard Yunho giggling at the other line</p><p><em>"So, you're gonna confess to him today? But what if he's not coming to the café today?" </em>At this rate, San could feel that explaining things to Yunho is way harder than planning his confession.</p><p>"That's whyyyy I need you to take him here today since he rarely comes these days, okay? Just this time, pleaseee," San whined, but immediately his expression turned bright as he heard Yunho's answer.</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, okay, I'll ask him to come today. Geez it's been a while since I come to the academy and I can't stay longer just to escort someone to get your silly confession, huh? This gonna cost you a lot, San-ah,"</em>
</p><p>San chuckled at Yunho's words before he answered, "Thanks, Yun. I know I can count on you,"</p><p>
  <em>"So, what are you gonna do while I'm here?"</em>
</p><p>"I'm preparing things, obviously? I'm going to ask some help from Yeosang too, actually," San glanced at his watch, mentally counting the hours left until his important event would happen.</p><p><em>"Okay then, good luck and see ya!" </em>San hung up his phone before he dialed another number.</p><p>"Hello, Yeosang-ah?"</p><p>***</p><p>"Okay, here you go," Yeosang handed a medium sized Chimmy plushie towards San.</p><p>"Wow, thanks! I tried to find this everywhere in town but not even one store has it. Where did you find it??" San asked as he placed the plushie on the table carefully.</p><p>"It's a secret," Yeosang smirked before he continued, "so what are the other things you prepared, San-ah?"</p><p>"I made his favorite caramel latte, of course," San pointed at the latte cup he placed on the table earlier, "also Yunho's freshly baked new cakes, and a few other things. I also talked to Seonghwa-hyung that I'm going to have a special guest today and he told me to use the café as I need. That's why he allowed us to close the café a little bit earlier and he just went home immediately, he said he doesn't want to ruin the moment. I wonder if he knew about my plan..."</p><p>"Wow, that's really nice of him... Anyway," Yeosang pointed at the Chimmy plushie, "why did you need that?"</p><p>"I don't know...it's kind of reminds me of him? They kinda look alike, you know, since they’re both cute," San chuckled as looking at the plushie reminds him a lot of Wooyoung. Then, he sighed nervously.</p><p>"Why are you so tense? Come on, it's not like you're gonna take an exam or something," Yeosang slapped San's arm playfully, trying to release the tension in San's mind.</p><p>"Hahaha, I don't know, do you think maybe I... need to practice or something? I'm afraid that my wording will come out weird like the last time," Yeosang just laughed at the barista.</p><p>"Sure, do you want me to help?" San nodded. "Then go grab that plushie. I'll pretend that I'm Wooyoung and you give the plushie to me,"</p><p>"Uhmm, okay?" San grabbed at the plushie, then handed it to Yeosang with a giggle as he feels weird imagining Yeosang as Wooyoung.</p><p>"So... I’m gonna pretend like I reject it," Yeosang shoved the plushie back towards San while laughing.</p><p>"Hey, don't jinx me!"  San found his tension loosened as he handed the plushie back to Yeosang, who received it with a bright smile on his face this time.</p><p>Little did they know, a pair of glistening eyes witnessed the whole situation from outside the café, before the figure walked away, making his way further from the café.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. san's story: a sudden realisation, better late than never</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San sighed for like a thousandth time that day. He didn't really want to admit it but after what happened a few days prior, his days seemed gloomier than ever.</p><p>Which to summarize it: Wooyoung didn't come to the café the day he planned his event. Yunho failed to meet him at the academy, and he couldn't even reach Wooyoung when he dialed his phone number. It's not like San could blame the older, though. He knew Yunho already tried his best to help him.</p><p>"Choi San! You've been shoving your head into your locker for like 10 minutes! What the heck are you doing? You're not snuggling something illegal, do you?" Seonghwa voice startled San who've been staring at his bunny papers box in his locker.</p><p>"What?? Of course not, hyung!" San slammed his locker door and leaned his back against the locker as he turned around to face the café owner.</p><p>"Then what are you doing in there??"</p><p>"Uhmm...thinking?" San secretly laughed in his mind as he thought that it was such a silly excuse, and he was sure the older doesn't believe him. Seonghwa just stared at the barista, sensing something concerning the latter.</p><p>"I know you've been staring at something there. Come here, tell me what's your problem and let's see if I can do anything to help," Seonghwa patted at the stool next to him. This is one of the reasons San really loves to work with Seonghwa, the older always quick at sensing his workers' concern. San sighed, then he opened his locker to take out his box filled with a bunch of bunny papers. He could feel Seonghwa's questioning look as he walked to the table and sat in front of Seonghwa.</p><p>"So... you’ve been staring at these things? Just simply...this?" San nodded. Seonghwa just chuckled and picked one of the bunny papers.</p><p>"I didn't know you're so into origami, San-ah,"</p><p>"Hyung! It's not like that!"</p><p>"Then what is it? Someone gave you a bunch of bunny papers like this?"</p><p>"No, it's not like that either," San took one of the origamis and played with its ear.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"One of our regular customers keeps leaving this bunny papers every time he visited our café. One at a time,"</p><p>"It's Wooyoung, isn't it?" San gasped at Seonghwa's quick sense.</p><p>"Hyung! I know that you're quick at sensing something but do you have to say it bluntly?? How do you know that it's him??" Once again, Seonghwa's sense amazed San. Seonghwa just laughed at the younger.</p><p>"Well...just a guess?" Seonghwa continued, "speaking of Wooyoung, I haven't seen him visiting here since a few days ago?"</p><p>"I think he injured himself or something, I heard it when Yunho talked with his friend by phone yesterday and he said something about Wooyoung fell and hospital. I wanted to ask Yunho about it but he was really busy yesterday...I hope Wooyoung is okay," said San, "I actually wanted to visit him to the hospital but we're not really close enough...yet. I don't really want him to think I'm a weird guy for suddenly visited him out of nowhere, hyung. I was about to confess to him though...that's why Yeosang helped me to prepare things a few days ago..."</p><p>"I see," Seonghwa nodded his head, "anyway back to these bunnies, you just keep taking these and collect them all?"</p><p>"I just...have a feeling that he purposely left them for me to take it,"</p><p>"How do you know?" Seonghwa started to arrange the bunny papers into one line, admiring how cute it looks.</p><p>"There is this one piece that has some Chinese character here, and I asked Hongjoong-hyung what it said. He said it's my initial," San took one of the bunny papers and showed the writing on it to Seonghwa. Seonghwa squint his eyes as he noticed there's another writing besides the Chinese character.</p><p>"What is this, a phone number?"</p><p>"I don't think so, every piece has a few digits and I have like...almost twenty pieces here. Even though some combinations are repeated here, I don't think it's a phone number, it's still too much numbers. Do you think he has like five phone numbers or something?" San showed every numbers on the bunny paper to Seonghwa. Seonghwa stared at each of the number combination, trying to figure out what it was.</p><p>"Hmmmm this is interesting," Seonghwa crossed his arms and leaned against the chair. Suddenly, he called Hongjoong who was watching something on his phone with Yunho on the couch.</p><p>"Hongjoong-ah! Come here a sec!" Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa, a little bit confused because their café already closed and thought Seonghwa was about to order him to do something. But Hongjoong just shrugged his shoulder as he approached Seonghwa with Yunho following behind him.</p><p>"What is it, Hwa?"</p><p>"Oh, good thing both of you are here. Do any of you have any idea what all these digits are about?" Seonghwa pointed at the bunny papers lined on the table. Hongjoong picked one bunny paper, trying to figure out what it is.</p><p>"It's a message," Hongjoong simply answered. Seonghwa sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.</p><p>"Yes, Kim Hongjoong-ssi. We're aware that this was supposed to be a message but do you know what it means?"</p><p>"Well...if you read these numbers in Chinese, it's actually a love message...No. This is more like a confession. It's like a secret codes"</p><p>"Confession??" San and Seonghwa both startled with their own shocked voice.</p><p>"Yes. See, this one's number is <em>3880</em>, you can read it as '<em>I want to hug you</em>,' in Chinese. This one with <em>0564335</em> on it also read as '<em>Can you think of me?</em>'" Hongjoong stopped for a while to take some of the origami before he continued, "this three is the most important, I think. <em>530</em> means '<em>I miss you</em>,' while you can read <em>135</em> as '<em>You have to miss me,</em>'. And this one," Hongjoong shoved a paper bunny with <em>520</em> on it to San, "...means '<em>I love you</em>,'"</p><p>"Wow, that's...amazing," Seonghwa couldn't hide his amazement. "So, he's been confessing to you all this time, San-ah," San just stayed still, he feels bad because he didn't realize about those number sooner. San sighed while holding a paper bunny with <em>520</em> on it.</p><p>"Anyway, why did he write it with numbers?"</p><p>"Well, it's quite popular to send messages in numbers instead of words in China. Because writing words are difficult, for example, like San's name here," Hongjoong explained, he pointed at one of the paper bunnies with San's name written in Chinese characters on it, "...making it as numbers is much more convenient. It can be used when you're talking about love,"</p><p>"But how did Wooyoung knows about those numbers?" San finally said something after gathering his thoughts.</p><p>"Apparently he's going to China next month. Our academy is opening a new branch there and as one of our best dancers, he will be a representative to teach some things there. He probably knew about those numbers when he learned Chinese?" Yunho explained while playing the paper bunnies with Hongjoong. San just sighed while collecting the paper bunnies into his box again, his mind filled with thoughts.</p><p>"So, what are you going to do about it, San-ah?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for your information, I got some of the number's meaning references here :) https://www.yellowbridge.com/chinese/pagercodes.php</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. paper bunnies and coffee cups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You surely have a thing about staircases huh?" San's head popped in front of the door of Wooyoung's hospital room to his surprise.</p><p>"San? How did you know that I'm here?"</p><p>"I've got something for you," San ignored Wooyoung's question and walked towards Wooyoung's bed. He placed something he'd been holding behind his back on the table next to Wooyoung's bed: a Chimmy plushie. Wooyoung's eyes widened at the familiar thing he saw.</p><p>"Wait, isn't that..."</p><p>"You know, I think you have two choices here," San cut Wooyoung's sentence before Wooyoung could even finish it. "It's either avoiding every staircase in this world, or..." San cleared his throat before he continued, "or get yourself a boyfriend to hold your hand wherever you go,"</p><p>Wooyoung choked a little at San's words, but then he found himself hold his breath as San brought himself closer to Wooyoung, eyes locking at each other's. San cleared his throat again before he continued, "I can help you if you choose the second option though,"</p><p>Wooyoung blinked, he was about to say something when San looked at his watch and cut him before he could even say a word.</p><p>"I have to go now or Seonghwa-hyung will scold me. Oh wait, can I borrow your phone for a sec?" Wooyoung handed his phone to San, still confused about the whole situation. San then typed something into Wooyoung's phone.</p><p>"Well, now it's all set. See you at the café!" San ignored Wooyoung's questioning look and leave the room after setting Wooyoung’s phone on the table.</p><p>Wooyoung looked at his phone on the table, and finally realized that there was something under his phone. He picked up his phone and took the thing that was under his phone, a paper bunny that looks like his folded ones he always left at the café. His heard skipped a beat when he noticed that the bunny ear had a few numbers written on it.</p><p>
  <em>530</em>
</p><p>Wooyoung gasped as his head filled with questions. Did San notice his paper bunnies? Did San keep his paper bunnies every time he left them at the café? How did San know about the numbers? Did San finally know about what he feels about San? He was about to put his phone back to the table when it vibrated, a message popped onto the screen. Wooyoung just noticed that San saved his number on Wooyoung's phone with a unique name.</p><p>♥Sanshine♥</p><p>Wooyoung felt his heart stopped beating for a moment when he read the contact name, but he tried to calm himself faster to read the message.</p><p>
  <em>"I wanted to bring this to you today but I doubt that the numbers will stay that way until I give it to you, so I only took a pic of it first.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll give you the real one when you come to our café later so, get well soon ;)"</em>
</p><p>Wooyoung frowned, but a few seconds later San sent an attachment to his message. A picture of his favorite caramel latte, with a few numbers written on it. Wooyoung blinked, San's latte art skill has always stunned him but something on the picture made his heart beat faster. He zoomed in the picture to see the numbers clearly. Wooyoung couldn't hide his smile as he recognized the numbers.</p><p>
  <em>520</em>
</p><p>At that moment, Wooyoung knew, he won't need to fold those paper bunnies anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soooo that's the end, guys~❤ in case anyone wants to watch the webdrama I got the inspiration for this story, here's the link:<br/>ep.1 : https://youtu.be/Dw9RUHsTyqQ<br/>ep.2 : https://youtu.be/hoywee3Tt04</p><p> </p><p>also, every kudos and comments are really appreciated, so feel free to leave some and hit the button! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So tell me, how did you find out about my messages?” Wooyoung asked San who visited him again the next day. The barista was having a day off from the cafe (more like forcing Seonghwa to gave him one since he never had a day off before because he didn’t want to miss any single day of Wooyoung visiting their cafe, but he didn’t say the reason to the older who immediately approved his request because he knew the barista would want to accompany his <em>newly appointed boyfriend </em>at the hospital)</p><p>San just chuckled. He pulled out a box from his backpack, Wooyoung gasped when San opened the box showing a bunch of paper bunnies laying inside.</p><p>“You keep them??”</p><p>“Well, they’re cute,” San took one paper bunny and lifted it next to Wooyoung’s face, “like you,”</p><p>Wooyoung blushed, he playfully slapped San’s arm who put back the paper bunny into the box.</p><p>“Bold of you to assume that they were meant for you,” Wooyoung picked a few paper bunnies from the box mentally counting them, he actually didn’t remember that he folded <em>that much</em>.</p><p>“If that’s the case,” San snatched a paper bunny with his name written on it in Chinese character from Wooyoung’s hand, “why did you write my name on this one?”</p><p>“Ah…right,” Wooyoung scratched his head when he suddenly remember something, ”but I think I made that one after a few numbered bunnies?”</p><p>“Wait, really?” Wooyoung nodded.</p><p>“Well, let’s just look at the bright side, at least they landed on the right hand,” San continued while rearranging the paper bunnies in the box, “I found out about the numbers thanks to Hongjoongie-hyung, by the way. Apparently he studied Chinese in high school,”</p><p>“Wow, maybe I should thank him later when I visit the cafe,”</p><p>“Yeah, and now it’s my turn to ask,”</p><p>“Shoot,” Wooyoung returned the paper bunnies from his hand into the box, then he took the Chimmy plushie from the bedside table and put it on his lap.</p><p>“That day, when I was about to confess to you, I asked Yunho to take you to the cafe from the academy. But he said that you left early and didn’t answer his calls. It was a few days before you fell at the academy, but you didn’t visit the cafe since then. Why? Why did you stop visiting the cafe?”</p><p>Wooyoung covered his face with his hands, he knew San would ask about it but he didn’t expect him to spit out the question that fast.</p><p>“This is embarrassing,” Wooyoung mumbled behind his hands.</p><p>“If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine,”</p><p>“No, I want you to know too, actually,” Wooyoung put down his hands and started to play with the plushie on his lap instead.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Wooyoung looked at San, who looked at him with curious eyes, then shifted his gaze towards the plushie on his hand. Wooyoung took a deep breath before he started speaking, his eyes still locked on the plushie.</p><p>“I stopped coming because I actually heard Yunho at the academy when you called him to take me to the cafe but I didn’t think that the person Yunho supposed to take was me so I left earlier and went to the cafe and yes actually I was there outside the cafe when you were about to confess to me but I saw you with someone else and you looked so happy so I thought you confessed to him and he accepted you so that’s why I didn’t answer Yunho’s call because I was too shocked and then I decided to stop coming to the cafe because I don’t think I can bear seeing you anymore when I know you already had a boyfriend,” Wooyoung said the whole sentence in one breath, leaving San looking at him in awe.</p><p>“Wooyoung-ah,”</p><p>“Yes?” Wooyoung looked at San, his cheeks blushed <em>again</em> because he felt too embarassed.</p><p>“Have you ever considered being a rapper instead of being a dancer? I can’t believe you said that whole story in one breath,”</p><p>“Because it was too embarassing!” San laughed at Wooyoung who started to let out a fake sobbing while covering his face with his hands.</p><p>“But wait, you were outside the cafe?” San tilted his head when Wooyoung nodded, then something clicked in his head, “okay, this is actually embarassing for me too,”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I think you saw me when I was practicing the whole confession with Yeosang? Oh my God you thought I was confessing to him??”</p><p>“From the sight that I saw, yes I did.  Who told you guys to look so good together??”</p><p>“He’s taken, silly, Yeosang’s dating Jongho even though they didn’t really show that they’re dating,”</p><p>“Well, good for him actually, Yeosang is so beautiful, you don’t deserve him,” Wooyoung said it jokingly at San who later squished his cheeks.</p><p>“You’re beautiful too, Woo. But I deserve you, right?”</p><p>“I’m the one who don’t deserve you,” Wooyoung grasped San’s hands on his cheeks and brought them on his lap. He puffed his cheek as he tried to hide his yawn, the medicine started to take a toll on his body.</p><p>“No, we deserve each other. Now lay down, I know you’re sleepy, no need to hide the yawn,”</p><p>“But I don’t want you to leave,” Wooyoung pouted when San helped him laying down on the bed.</p><p>“Who said that I’m going to leave if you sleep? I’m staying for the day,”</p><p>“Then sleep with me?” Wooyoung patted the spot next to him.</p><p>“So I can kick your injured leg? Nope, we need you to heal faster so you can visit me at the cafe again,” San pointed at Wooyoung’s injured leg and sat on the chair next to Wooyoung’s bed, “I’ll stay here and when you wake up, I’ll be still right here,”</p><p>Wooyoung couldn’t debate anymore as he’s getting more and more drowsy, he started to close his eyes while grabbing San’s hand, as if San would leave when he’s already asleep. San just smiled at the sight, he grasped Wooyoung’s hand in his and laid his head on the spot next to Wooyoung’s upper arm, as they both started to drift into the dreamland.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>added an epilogue chapter :)</p><p>also crossposted on wattpad: <a href="https://my.w.tt/PxvzhVbTX8">of paper bunnies and coffee cups</a></p><p>kudos and comments are really appreciated, so feel free to leave some 💕</p><p>also scream at me on my twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/colattae">here</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments, pretty please? let's have a chat! 😘</p><p>also scream at me on my twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/colattae">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>